


Something about Han's Mother...

by Sicklester



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Chewbacca, Alpha!Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay, I Love My Babies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous!Han, LGBTQ, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Omega!Luke, Wrestling, idk how to tag tbh, naive!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklester/pseuds/Sicklester
Summary: Han gets very jealous when Chewbacca cuddles up with his soon to be mate, Luke...(I am not the best at summaries, sorry)
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Something about Han's Mother...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my friends! I am very new to the Star Wars fandom but I am loving it! I knew right away that I must write some fanfictions for Luke and Han!  
I would also like to apologize since this story is very rushed and messy. I have been having terrible writer's block lately and I'm trying my best to fight through it. I also wrote this at like 2 in the morning on a school night so rip but I really hope you enjoy.  
There will be more fanfictions to come (Especially SkySolo)! :) Good vibes to all and may the force be with you...

Han groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand. He was flying the Millennium Falcon to one far away planet, safe from any harm and danger lurking around the corners. The team decided they needed a break and it was just in time too, for Luke's heat was just about to start. Han could smell the intoxicating scent starting to rise up and come in waves, hitting the alpha hard. He could feel his body react to the scent and he willed himself to focus and not crash and kill everyone. But that was extremely hard when your co-pilot was hitting on your mate (well, soon to be mate) right in front of you!

Yes, Chewbacca, his best friend of many years was snuggling up and rubbing all over his mate! How dare he! Luke was sat in Chewie's lap, cuddling into the alpha wookiee's fur and staring out at the stars. He was wrapped up in a blanket and his beautiful eyes were drooping quite a bit, exhausted from the activities during the day and the upcoming heat. Luke shivered slightly from the cool air and he looked absolutely adorable. Chewbacca himself was sniffing at Luke's golden hair and had his large, furry arms wrapped around the omega. The big ball of fur was basically taking advantage over Luke since he was in a daze and was extra clingy, they wouldn't do this normally, that's for sure. Chewie was whispering things that Luke didn't quite understand but Han sure as hell did. 'You smell so lovely, cub' or 'hmm I could smell you forever". Han huffed and reached over, slapping Chewie out of it,

"Knock it off, I am trying to fly here!" Han nearly shouted and the couple looked over at him. The omega was broken out of his thoughts and was curious as to what happened, he didn't do anything wrong did he? The wookiee laughed and said something to Han that made the man turn red and let out an animalistic growl. 

"Once I land this thing, I am kicking your ass I swear!" The brunette did not sound like he was kidding but Chewie just shrugged and went back to grooming and playing with Luke's soft hair. The blonde pulled the blanket closer and rested his head against the large chest, looking out among the galaxies once more. Han hated that fact that the other alpha was basically scenting the omega and Luke was so naïve, he didn't catch on. May the gods help him, this was gonna be a long ass flight! 

Once landing the ship and getting everything settled, Han went over to Luke who was unpacking everything for the night. The older man wrapped the younger up in a protective hug and dug his nose into his neck, smelling his lovely scent. 

"Hey baby," Han greeted and pressed a gentle kiss on Luke's throat.

"Hmm hello, alpha," The younger one said back. Thankfully Chewbacca was out finding food so he wasn't there to disrupt the two of them. The omega buried his face in the alpha's chest and moaned slightly,

"My heat is getting closer, I can feel it. It's making everything so uncomfortable." Han nodded in understanding and hugged just a bit tighter,

"I know, baby. We just need to get through this next week or so and then everything will be back to normal." Luke leaned up for a kiss and pulled away, smiling. He had a glint in his eye that made Han a bit suspicious.

"Why were you mad at Chewie earlier?" Ah, here it was. The alpha really didn't want to tell him so perhaps he fibbed a bit,

"Oh well... he was uh... he said something insulting about my mother. Yes, that's it!" God! He was terrible at lying and he didn't like lying to his future mate but his ego would not let him admit that he was jealous. The tiny Jedi made a very confused face, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"What did he say about her?" The larger of the two could feel himself get a bit hotter. He paused, unsure of what to say,

"uhhh he just said something about her weight..." 

"Oh! How very rude of him! I'm sorry he said something like that." Han was about to say something when speak of the devil, Chewbacca came back with some fresh food he just killed. 

'Come, let's eat outside.' The wookiee growled and dragged the dead animal behind him and back outside. Han grabbed Luke's hand and lead him outside to where Chewie had already built a fire and was getting ready to cook up some food. 

That's where they spent the next two hours, roasting the meat, preparing everything and enjoying it together. The night was beautiful and it was very peaceful. Han had his arms around Luke's shoulders and the blonde snuggled in close to his side. They were going back and fourth, telling stories of their past and the good memories they've had. Luke was just giggling at the two alphas arguing with each other. He couldn't really tell what the conversation was about since he could only understand Han but he said something about hair and scenting? The omega didn't really know what that meant. Perhaps it was about hygiene or maybe it was something about Han's mother but it was still really funny to watch them. 

Chewie must have said something to really get under Han's skin because the man started yelling,

"You take that back you big stinky furball!" The furry alpha just laughed and stuck his tongue out which Han followed with tackling the beast. They rolled around on the ground, wrestling but without really hurting each other. Luke stood back, slightly nervous since there were two large alphas fighting right in front of him. Their scents were stronger, more pronounced and the omega froze. Shit, they better stop this soon or his heat might come and rear it's ugly head a few days early. They continued to fight and pull at each other's hair until somehow, Han got Chewbacca on his stomach, pressed into the ground and the man stood on his back keeping him down. 

"Ha ha! Look who's the better alpha now! Whooo!" The brunette cheered and laughed, celebrating his victory. The wookiee groaned loudly and growled, definitely not enjoying this. Chewie looked over at Luke for help and let out a pathetic whine.

"Sorry, big guy, maybe next time you shouldn't talk about Han's Mom," Luke replied and Chewbacca looked utterly confused and shocked while Han just stilled and covered up a laugh with a cough. He got of the creatures back and walked over to Luke,

"We should probably head inside now, kid."

They left Chewie on the ground, confused as hell and wondering what exactly the omega was talking about...


End file.
